Submissive
by caradd78
Summary: The lust, passion and love of a submissive and a Dominant
1. Chapter 1

Cara Downey

Submissive

God I love this man, I didn't realize it until now how much I love him. I was so afraid at first; I didn't think I had the strength to be what he needs. It was there all along, but I continued to deny the truth, worried about the views and perceptions of the outside world. He was so patient with me, soothing me, but also stern with me, if the situation warranted. His words of encouragement are everything.

I studied as much as possible the life of a submissive, I wanted to know and learn as much as I could. His pleasure and I being able to serve and deliver that pleasure was paramount. I wanted to be more than what I was; I wanted him to be proud of me. I knew that I had the strength within me, to deliver. I wanted him to look at me with reverence.

Some question why a woman would want such a title? Why would a woman with intelligence willingly submit to a man? Why would a woman subject herself willingly to answer his every desire? The answer is simple; it takes a strong woman to submit. It not only gives pleasure to him, but it gives pleasure to her as well. The knowledge and power to know, that you are the one, who puts that gleam and look of hunger in his eyes.

My training was intense. I wanted him to push my limits, and bring me to new heights. There were times when I made mistakes, and I felt unworthy of his love or even his touch. But he was ever so patient. He explained the process, and was understanding, when it came to my growth. I did not mind being pushed to my limits. The pleasure I gave him, he returned tenfold.

All I've learned has now led me here. Content, strong in my service to him, I am now, kneeling waiting his return. His playroom, our sanctuary, I await his arrival. I hear the car pull up to the drive way, and I know he will be here soon. I can hardly wait; I am jumping out of my skin. I am in the respective position, with my head and eyes cast down. It is as if he is here now, trailing the back of his hand across my left cheek in admiration.

I hear the alarm, letting me know that he has entered the house. He will make me wait, because he is the master when it comes to anticipation. I wiggle, because my excitement is at the brink about to take over. I am stronger now; I dial it back, maintaining the control he has taught me. I do not want this to end even before it has started. My training has ended. This is it. This is the beginning of pleasure and passions abound.

I hear him on the stairs now. I know that he has changed beforehand, it is our routine. I will do anything to please him. He will be topless, showing off his wonderful upper body. He will be in a pair of faded levi blue jeans, barefoot. The door opens, he is admiring me from afar, and I can feel it. He is making his way over to me slowly. Oh God how I love this man, I will do anything to please him.

1


	2. Chapter 2

Cara Downey

Dominant

Damn I love this woman. I never thought this day would come, that I would find her. I would sit and stare off into space, wondering when my time would come. I am not going to settle for less, I refuse. I am demanding, but that is who I am. I realize now, how much I love this woman after finding her, I'll be damned if I give her up.

I have been with a lot of submissives; I have trained a lot of submissives. I can honestly say, that none of those women can compare to her. I knew that she was a submissive from the moment I laid eyes on her in the bar at the restaurant. She was sitting with some of her friends, talking and laughing. The moment she turned and I saw her smile, the innocence in her eyes, I knew she was mine. I had to have her, it was instantaneous.

Our first encounter was nerve-wracking for me. I had to rein in my control and play it cool. I could tell that she was nervous, the way she would worry her bottom lip with her teeth. I had to take things slow. This woman was going to be my one and only submissive, there was going to be no one after her. The connection I felt between us was that strong. I knew without a doubt that she felt it too.

The training was hard. This was new to her, even though she was a natural submissive. She would research as much information as possible, with the purpose and dedication of pleasing me. The night she safe worded out, put everything into perspective for me. She cried the entire night. Worried that I would end the relationship, I had no intention of letting her go.

It was my fault. I was caught up and didn't acknowledge her needs. I damaged the trust of her submission, because of my lack of attention. The tears she shed and her statements of failure tore at my heart, because it was I who failed her. I made it a mission, right then and there, that she would be put first.

Together we overcame, and are stronger than ever before. I exited my office, thinking about her. I cannot wait to get home to her, enjoy my time with her, in our playroom. I cannot wait to explore her, to love her, and feast on every part of her delectable body. I eagerly navigate through traffic, so I can make my way home and closer to her my sub.

The anticipation is killing me. My beautiful sub, always so willing to please me, I find myself questioning how I was blessed to have found her. I know that she hears the alarm, letting her know that I am home. I will not keep her waiting. I will change into my faded levi jeans, I will be barefoot, and topless.

I enter, and I know that she can feel me admiring her from afar. Damn I love this woman. All of her training and patience has led to this moment. She is so strong. I love how she assumes the position, eyes cast down. I never had to discipline her on that. Damn I love this woman, and I am going to relish in her service, and enjoy every part of her.

1


	3. Chapter 3

Cara Downey

Jimmy Choo

Stunning is what they were. For some strange reason, I was nervous looking at them. My level of education when it came to shoe knowledge was minimal at best. But there they were, standing at attention, and calling my name as if the two of us were on speaking terms. I could not believe it. I stood outside the display window and just stared at these beautiful red pumps that were calling to me. I had decided that I would add something special to tonight. My training was completed months ago, and he has been so patient with me throughout this entire period. I wanted him to know, that not only do I respect him as my Dom, but also as the man I love, who took the time to allow me to grow and to develop into who I am today.

This type of relationship is so new to me. I was so afraid that I would not be able to please him or be what he needed. I was clouded with so much self-doubt, it was crazy. And through it all, he was there for me. He never left my side, always there with words of encouragement and understanding. This is why I decided that today was going to be the day that I did something special for him. To show him, in no unspoken terms, that I am his. I will do whatever I can to solidify that message. It took some time, getting used to someone willing to put me first. Here I thought that I was the one giving up all of myself to please him, but it was the other way around. He was the one putting me first, at every turn.

So here I stand, looking at this marvelous display of Jimmy Choo's. He loves me in red. I try to mix up the colors of the lingerie that I buy. The appetite on this man is insatiable. To this day, I am still amazed by it. The first time we let our erotic passion run wild I was insecure about my physical appearance. But he put that to bed. With each stroke of his hands, each trail his tongue left behind, the way his mouth felt. As he explored my entire body, given special attention between my inner thighs, the time he took during his excavation of my soft mound inside and out. Expunged any doubt that he did not enjoy every inch of me. That is why I am making it a mission to ensure tonight is extra special for him. I will be breaking the rules a little here.

My attention will be on pleasing him to the highest. The damage for these lovely pumps, that are calling my name, is five hundred and fifty dollars. However, the payoff of tonight's event will be well worth the wait. I enter the boutique and ask the sales lady to get me a size seven and a half and a size eight. I find that depending on the type of material and the shape of the shoe, it is best to cover all bases. Oh, I love the way they feel in my hand. They give me a boost to my confidence I did not realize. Besides the power of feeling sexy, they also make me feel like I am all women. It is a heady feeling, and I have to admire the fact that I feel oddly strange about it, but a good strange. The sales lady brings me both pairs to try on.

I try on the size seven and a half. They feel a little tight, so I try on the eight, and opt for the eight instead. I can wear them barefoot. I pay the lady, using my world elite MasterCard. Yes, I will be feeling that come pay week, but the best part is the one point for every dollar I spend, I'll receive. The sales lady bags up my purchase and I happily make my way home, to get myself ready for him. The excitement and the anticipation of seeing his reaction is killing me. I am all nerves, and I feel like a child on Christmas morning. I have about an hour before he gets home. My poor Dom has been working extremely hard for the past couple of weeks. A new merger has taken a lot of his time. And our play time has been limited due to that. I can feel how much he needs this, how much I need this as well.

I have missed his touch so much. I have missed our time in our playroom. That tends to happen when life unexpectedly throws a wrench into your plans. I digress. I pull myself out of my thoughts and focus on getting everything ready him. I take a shower and ensure all personal grooming is up to par. I use the new rock star soap I purchased from Lush, and the "you snap the whip" body scrub. I relish his touch and words of praise, when he is stroking my skin. He loves how soft every part of me is. I use the new shampoo from Lush as well. The "Trichomania" is perfect for dry hair. I do not take as long as I normally would, being on a time constraint. I focus and get down to business.

I dry myself and lotion up. Again, I thank Lush for their assistance; my Dom prefers "vanilla dee-lite" in comparison to my other flavors. I blow-dry my hair and use my instyler to give me that salon smooth finish. I exit our bedroom and make my way to the playroom. The first thing that caught my eyes is the spanking bench. I was so afraid of that. I had no knowledge of exotic spanking, or of how arousing they are. My first spanking was scary but also exciting. I did not realize my body's reaction, until my Dom and lover softly caressed my sex. I tried to deny it, but it was no use. My damn body had betrayed me that night. Do not get me wrong, I am not complaining.

I spread out the vanilla candles, and put in the love mix cd that I made the night before on, then dim the lights. He has been working so hard, and I want him to know that I appreciate all he has done for me. This is his time, and he deserves to splurge once and a while, if not often. Normally I would assume the position in the middle of the floor. He is so considerate; the satin pillows are enough evidence. I will prepare myself on the massive king size bed. The satin sheets are silky and soft. They complement the softness of my skin very nicely. I cannot help but image his hard muscled body against my soft simple body. I shiver to the core, just thinking about it.

I can hear his car pulling into the drive way. I take one last glance around the playroom. I am impressed with myself, and how far I have come. I look to the left at the St. Andrew's cross; he has yet to take me there. I am still scared of being taken there. I know now that he would never hurt me, only push my limits, while bringing me pleasure like I have never known. One day, I will surprise him, and show him that I am ready to go there. Tonight my attention will solely be on him. I texted him earlier, and told him that I had a surprise for him, and it would be waiting for him in our playroom I hope that he enjoys what I have planned. Tonight I will make it a mission to focus on his needs, his wants, and lastly his desires.

He makes me wait, before he enters. He does this because he knows me so well. I am trembling with desire for him. I touch my skin, and I am amazed at how hot I am for him. I hear him on the stairs making his way to our nest of desire. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. I am nervous, but I know without a doubt, he will enjoy tonight. The door slowly opens. I take in a sharp breath at the power that eludes from him. Months later, he still does this to me. He still takes my breath away, I cannot explain it. I keep my eyes cast down. I am laid out on the king size bed, as a delectable meal, put together only for him. This is the only time I deviate from the norm. I just want to give him a little something extra.

He makes his way to the bed. I hear his breathing it is even and steady. Tilting my chin up to meet his eye level, I see the heart and a fire in his eyes like I have never seen before. I am a little nervous now that he is here. He cups my face in his hands, he caress my bottom lip. We are at a standstill; I am worried now that maybe this was not such a good idea. The doubt of a few seconds ago has vanished. He takes my mouth in a powerful, hungry kiss. I do not even fight to gain control of the kiss, because I know it is no use. I open and allow his tongue access. He makes love to my mouth the same way his body makes love to mine. Words cannot express how I am feeling at this moment.

We pull away from the kiss. We are both breathing hard and I am sure the same fire I see in his eyes, he sees in mine. I want to touch him, to explore every avenue of his body. I know that that is not going to happen. Gently, he lays me down on the bed facing him. He runs a hand over me. He caress' every part of me. Tonight was supposed to be about him, not about him pleasuring me. Slowly he turns and looks at my feet. I hide my smile. These Jimmy Coo's may hurt my feet right now. Breaking in a new pair of shoes is never easy. Right now, I will take one for the team. He picks up my right leg, taking his time to explore placing kisses on the front and the back of my right leg, driving me insane.

Then he releases my right leg, and gives my left leg the same attention. I moan and groan, because there is nothing else for me to do. He crawls back up my body, using his right thigh to separate my thighs and plant his body between them. I shiver from the heat and the intensity of his movement. I force myself from the fog of desire, because tonight is about him. I motion for him to roll over on his back, and he takes me with him. I use this opportunity to softly caress him, and return the favor. I unbutton his levi jeans, he is so found of wearing when we are in our playroom. Once removed, I fold them and neatly place then on the chair in the left corner of the room. I make my way back to the bed.

I place soft kisses' upon him, starting from his head, stopping to make love to his mouth. Then I make my way to his chest and slowly down to the most intimate part of his body. I lacked experience in this form of love making. But he was so patient and his willingness to teach me, gave me, not only the power, but also the confidence and the skill to bring him to the edge and back. His moans and groans, the tautness of his body, and the way he grabbed a fist hold of my hair, is all the praise I need. It is my turn to crawl back up his body, after he comes back from the edge. The glazed and hooded look in his eyes, tells me all I need to know. Without warring, he flips me on my back. Using a strong but delicate hand, he separates my thighs once again, and places his body between them.

He takes my hands and places them above my head on the headboard of the bed. Words are not spoken; I know to keep them there. He gets off the bed and goes to retrieve the "Strict Leather Hop Crop" one of my favorites. He glides back to the bed, than he takes the riding crop, and glides it over my body, starting with my left foot all the way up my body, then back down my right side, ending at my right foot. Then he gives me one last look, before raising the riding chop and bringing it down on to my stomach. He caresses my skin after the first lash. I am so hot and aroused; I think I climax from the first touch. After a few more lashes, caresses, he massages my skin, then places more kisses upon me. I am so hot with need, I can barely contain myself. I am trying so hard not to move my hands from the headboard. Because if I do I will ruin the moment, so I rein myself in.

Feeling the sexual pressure within me on the brink of exploding, I moan, at the first touch of his hands upon my right leg. He kisses my ankle, and I think that he is going to take my shoes off. To my surprise, he tells me that the shoes will remain on. It is so erotic, and I cannot help but thrash my head from left to right. I open for him, as he positions himself between my thighs. The sensation of his touch upon my skin is crazy. I go wild, when he touches my smooth mound. Cupping my face in his hands again, he brings his lips to mine, in a demanding kiss that leaves nothing to be desired. As his body enters mine in one powerful thrust. He pulls back and grabs hold of my ankles to get better access of my Jimmy Choo's and wraps my legs around his waist.

It is then that he smiles down at me, and tells me, that when he first entered our playroom. What caught his eye was not only the beautiful woman, which lay as a treat on the bed. But the enticement of taking me in the red shoes was a pull like nothing he experienced before. As he continued to stroke every part of me, he commented on how next time a black trench coat and the red shoes would be a lovely treat.

4


	4. Chapter 4

Cara Downey

Collared

I cannot believe how excited I am. Tonight is the night that I will official collar my submissive. Her training was completed months ago. She has been so patient; she has not questioned when she would receive her collar. But I know that she was wondering when the time would arrive. The time has certainly arrived, and I couldn't be more proud, or more in love with her. I have the evening planned perfectly. I have booked a reservation at her favourite restaurant Tao Restaurant and from there we will make our way to Sanctuary. There I will collar her in front of the friends and family she has made. I am nervous; I wipe my hands down my pant legs.

She is beautifully breath taking. Because we are going to her favourite restaurant first, I laid out an outfit for her a simple black dress, with enough cleavage showing, to peak a man's imagination. I can tell by the look on her face, that she is wondering why we are going out on a Friday night. Friday's are usually our stay at home night, watching movies and eating really good pizza. I kiss her softly on the lips, and tell her that tonight is a surprise, and I ask her to be patient with me. She nods her head, and gladly takes the hand that I hold out to her. Once we are in the car, I take a hold of her left hand, holding it while I drive to the restaurant.

After a lovely meal and an awesome dessert, we make our way to Sanctuary. I can tell that she is nervous and not sure what I have planned. I love keeping her on her toes, and she never fails, she never disappoints me, she is always so attentive and assessing the situation, gathering information. That is why her service is bar none. I have said it before, and I'll say it again, I will love, honour, and cherish her with my last breath. We pull up to Sanctuary. She looks at me questioningly, because of her attire. I tell her that her attire for our evening at Sanctuary is already here, and she will change once we are in side.

As we enter Sanctuary, the setting and the feel is different, and I know that she can feel it. We say our hellos to family and friends she has made over the past couple of months. We make our way to our private room, and thanks to my partners, and with additional help from their submissives. Our room is breath taking. I am even blown away by what they have done. The bed has a beautiful white fleece duvet. The bed has been turned down, for after the collaring ceremony and party. I can see new white silk sheets. A rose is placed across one pillow, and rose peddles, are spread throughout the room and over the bed.

There is strawberries, chocolate fondue in a warmer, and champagne on ice. My beautiful sub looks at me, like a doe in the headlights. I take her face in my hands. I tell her that tonight, in front of our friends and family, I will officially make her mine. Tears have started to pool in her eyes, and are in danger of flowing over. I take her mouth, and I am not gentle. No, this kiss is demanding, and it is a prelude to what will come later tonight. I tell her that tonight, I will be collaring her. The tears that were dangerously pooling over, are flowing freely now. She wraps her arms around me, and tells me how much she loves me, and that she will not let down.

I am filled with so much joy; my heart feels like it is going to burst right out of my chest. I know that not only does she love me unconditionally; I know that she will do her best to not let me down, and I will in turn do the same for her. She goes into the bath room, which is adjoined on to the room, to freshen up. Once she comes out, she is a sight to behold. She is beautiful in the satin black flyaway apron baby doll and matching thong from Victoria's Secret, sexy little things collection. I chose well. There was a period in time, when she would have been ashamed of her body. But she has grown so much, and she now realizes that she is beautiful inside and out.

We exit our room a few minutes later. We mingle with a few people. I take her hand, and lead her up to the stage. I take the mike, and thank everyone for coming and being part of this special night. I tell everyone how I have not just found a submissive, who without cause, but with undying trust, willingly gave me her submission. But that I also found the love of my life, and how it will be my utmost pleasure to collar this strong and beautiful woman. Her tears of joy, and the undying love I see in her eyes, are all the proof I need, that we are made for each other. I know that no matter our ups and downs, we will get through it together.

Once I have finished speaking, I turn to her, and show her the two gold bracelets that I have for her. One is for her ankle and one is for her arm. I place the ankle bracelet on her right ankle, and the arm bracelet on her left arm. I take her face into my hands and I kiss her. She willing opens for me, allowing me to take what I need from her. She asks if she is able to speak, and I nod my head giving her permission. She takes the mike, and looks directly at me, as if we are the only two people in the room. She tells me, that she would be honoured to wear my collar, a symbol of my love, ownership and Dominance. And that she will make it her duty, her pleasure, to serve me and to love me with all that she has.

We seal our bond and commitment to one another with another kiss, among the whoops, claps and congratulations of our family and friends at Sanctuary. We get down off the stage, to the waiting arms of friends and family, who have shared in the joyous occasion tonight. We enjoy the party, and the company. I look at my sub to see that she is absentmindedly rubbing the symbol of our connection on her left arm. Some of the Dominants tonight said that I have chosen well. But I know that the truth is, she chose me, and I am grateful.

I cannot wait till I take her back into our room, and ravish her body from top to bottom. Then I will sink myself so deep inside of her that she will not know where I start and where she ends. She has made me the happiest man, and the happiest Dominant all in one.


End file.
